


Dead Girl Walking

by henclair



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Tension in general, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henclair/pseuds/henclair
Summary: Takes place in chapter 4 of “I’ve Got Something Sweeter” by angryhatefulcoffeeman





	Dead Girl Walking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angryhatefulcoffeeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryhatefulcoffeeman/gifts).



(Takes place in chapter 4 of “I’ve Got Something Sweeter” by @angryhatefulcoffee-man, right before “PASTA!” Definitely check out the series on ao3!)

The song ended and it switched into just the song John had been hoping it wouldn’t. Alex’s eyes darkened and John gulped, pasta still in his hands. Alex slipped perfectly into the part of Veronica, slinking his way towards John who was standing stock still.

“The demon queen of high school has decreed it: She says Monday, 8 am, I will be deleted. They'll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall;” Alex pulled his finger across his neck, tongue lolling out of his mouth. “Thirty hours to live - how shall i spend them?” Shit Alex had a great voice, especially when he was being all sultry like this. John was fucked.

“I don't have to stay and die like cattle; I could change my name and ride up to seattle. But I don’t own a motorbike.” Alex paused, faux contemplation on his face. “Wait,” a sly grin split over his features, pink lips drawn stretched over his face revealing sharp canines.

“Here’s an option that I like: spend those thirty hours gettin’, freakay.” John usually hated how cheesy that line sounded but when Alex sang it John shivered at the meaning. Alex slunk closer to him, and John’s death grip on the bowls tightened, he was worrying they would crack under the pressure.

“Yeah, I need it hard, I’m a dead girl walking. I’m in your yard, I’m a dead girl walking. Before they punch my clock, I’m snapping off your window lock.” Alex mimed breaking something between his fingers, and gave John finger guns, shimmying his hips and moving ever closer. “Got no time to knock I’m a dead girl walking.”

Alex pointed at him and John swallowed the dryness in his throat. “Veronica? What are you doing in my room?” He said JD’s part shakily and Alex grinned wolfishly, before schooling his features into a more hungry look.

Alex shushed him lightly blowing on his skin. John shivered at the light, feathery contact when Alex ran his fingers over John’s chest, trailing down and feeling the abs underneath John’s thin shirt. “Sorry, but I really had to wake you; See, I decided I must ride you till I break you.” He grinned maliciously, leaning up towards John, who was letting out heavy breaths and felt his heart beat a tattoo in his chest. 

“'Cause Heather says I gots to go; You're my last meal on death row.” He licked his lips, grabbing a piece of the pasta and toying with it delicately between his teeth. Fuck, John should not find that attractive. “Shut your mouth and lose them tighty-whities!” Pulling John closer, Alex hooked his thumbs in the loops of John’s jeans, his breath hitching, and voice cracking slightly. John maneuvered the pasta bowls onto the counter, spilling a little bit of sauce on his tiles.

“Come on!” Alex yelped, getting back into the groove of the song. Pushing himself flush against John’s chest he continued singing, shaking his hips a little bit, moving his body to the music. Shit, he was probably a great dancer and jesus was John fucked. “Tonight I'm yours, I'm a dead girl walking!” The promise sent shivers down John’s spine. Alex was surely just joking, but it really didn’t seem like it from where he was.

“Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking!” He pulled John down and gave him a peck on the cheek, winking at him as he twirled out of their embrace, doing a little shimmy. John’s heart was beating wildly.

“Let's go, you know the drill; I'm hot and pissed and on the pill. Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!” Alex sang in time with the music, pulling John back again. Lurching forward John was suddenly leaning over staring directly into Alex’s eyes. He could see the intelligence, but there was a hunger, a need somewhere in there that sent electricity up John’s side.

“Alex,” John’s voice broke as he attempted to stop the sudden moment of silence. Alex let out a breath and kept singing, more softly this time. 

“And you know, you know, you know it's 'cause you're beautiful. You say you're numb inside, but I can't agree.” He ran a finger lightly over John’s lips, ghosting it ever so slightly. This was definitely crossing a few “just friends” boundaries. John wanted to push Alex off before they both did something they regret.

“So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there… In here it's beautiful. Let's make this beautiful!” Alex hit the high note perfectly and John dimly realized he had a line to sing, and that if the song didn’t stop soon, he was going to kiss Alex and ruin their friendship, or whatever this was.

“That works for me -” John said his line, Alex moving his face closer and closer until it was just like a minute ago, except now it was Alex’s breath ghosting over his lips, not his thumb.

A shrill, piercing noise cut through the haze that surrounded the two and Alex jumped back, startled, and John let out a breath that had been caught in his throat. Alex’s face was flushed from the singing and the positions they were in. It had been John's phone that made the noise, and John swiped the notification to silence it.

“I’ll go sit down.” Alex stuttered out, his confidence wavering for a split second. Before he sat down he turned back on the song that had been playing before, continuing the banter, rather than the charged song they had just been singing. John grabbed the pasta, wiping up the spilled sauce quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> i love the fic and the author im writing this for, and couldn't resist  
> social media is my life, @floralconversesations and @writinginmysparetime  
> love me


End file.
